Don't Give In
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: Being a bully can be more deadlier than you thought. Cat is being bullied and believes every word. will this cause her to make the biggest mistake of her life? Rated M for swearing,suicide attempt,and bullying.


Don't give in-

summary: Cat is being bullied,and she believes every word. will she give in and make the biggest mistake of her life, or something else?

**This story is dedicated to anyone who's been bullied to a point of turning to harming oneself, or something worse.**

A/N: Tori may seem OOC in this, but this is NOT a Tori bashing story, so don't get the wrong idea. I love Tori, she's one of my fave characters, but I needed someone to be the bully/bitch in this story. Plus that someone had to be popular. I was going to use Trina, but I changed my mind. You know why... Also Cat is OOC.

This oneshot is also dedicated to my cousin. R.I.P Darrel James Magee!

Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!

* * *

"CAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I looked from outside my locker, to see my best friend,Jade walking up to me, with her furious blue eyes.

"What do you mean Jade?" I asked turning my attention back to my locker, pulling out my pink handbag.I closed my locker and Jade towered over me.

It was junior year in Holly Wood Arts, and things have been alright. Made some friends,got straight A's,etc.

But I came across the popular crowd, as every kid goes through in high school.

And you know what?

I don't understand how people can be so mean,and cruel,yet loved by all.

And those people consist of Tori Vega, and her crowd of annoying followers.

She was little miss perfect, who was popular,beautiful and talented. Got every lead in the school plays so much, that no one really auditions anymore.

" That your pregnant, and didn't tell me! Your best friend!"

My brown eyes widened in shock. Pregnant? I wasn't pregnant, I was still a virgin, and I was proud of it!

But then again, at this school,if you were still a virgin it was known as being un-cool. But hey, if you ask me, being a virgin is better than being a non-virgin with STD or HIV or something. _that's_ what I thought what cool was.

"WHAT'S THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN!WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT FROM!" I cried,shocked and angry.

Jade handed me a sheet of paper that read:

_Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shippiro are expected to be proud,young parents of a baby girl. Give it up for the happy couple! I always knew Valentine was a crazy slut, and having Robbie's kids proves it!_

I growled and crumple this LIE up,and threw it in the trash. Then I turned to Jade.

"Where did you get that from?'' I asked, tears blinding my vision.

Jade narrowed her eyes, and pointed to a crowd coming up behind us. Tori and her gang, turned to us and smirked.

"Well,Well,Well if it isn't the little miss skank and her emo friend. How's the pregnancy going?" A blonde girl wearing a skimpy outfit said.

And they called me the skank?

Jade growled and stepped up to them. ''You wanna say that again,bitch?'' Jade said in a low,dark tone.

The blonde shrunk behind, and I spoke up.

''HOW COULD YOU MAKE UP SUCH A LIE!" I shouted,getting everyone's attention.

Tori pretends to look taken back.

"Lie? What lie,we all know it's true!'' She laughed along with her friends. ''I mean,look at you,your fat and your eating more. Not to mention bi-polar. Those are the signs of pregnancy,are they not?" Tori says, smirking,Her friends breaking into a storm of giggles.

I blushed and looked at my stomach. Was I fat? Did I really eat that much? I better lay off the red-velvet cupcakes.

"HaHa! I knew it was true!" Tori cried and started laughing wildly. I looked up and saw a big group ganging on us.

They were all laughing at pointing at me, calling me hurtful names like,_slut,whore,hoe,skank, _and much more.

I backed away in tears, and ran out the door. I hear Jade scream my name, but I don't care. I had to get out of there.

**-Cat's house-**

I ran up to my room, and got on my computer to check the slap. But saw something worse. They were messages.

**PerfectTORI101- **_haha, still have morning sickness cat? once a slut,always a slut. I thought you'd sleep with Danny, but then again he wouldn't want a slut as a lover, which is why he came to me! haha!_

**Justin4eva199-**_Damn cat! I thought you were cool, but sleeping with that afro kid with the puppet? Wow. Hey, give me a call, but then again you might be hooking up with some other guy, being a whore in all! :D__  
_

**SEXXITRINA-**_woah cat! you out of all people! I thougt it would be me losing my innocence, but you? talk about good girl gone bad!  
_

**WICKEDJADEOFTHEWEST-_ BACK OFF!_**_ BITCHES! LEAVE CAT ALONE OR YOU'LL DEAL WITH ME AND MY NEW SCISSORS!_

I couldn't read anymore. There was so many of them! And they all said the same thing! I log off, and flopped on to my bed,sobbing.

I lay there for the longest time, when I got a text...From Tori? How the hell did she get my number? Anyways, it said:

_Hey Cat! where are you,fucking robbie again? But who would wanna fuck you! A stupid,bi-polar slut! Do the world a favor Valentine,and kill yourself! save yourself the embarrassment! -Tori_

That did it. I screamed and threw my phone at the wall,it smashed into peaces. I buried my head in my knees and cried hard.

Harder then when my dad was nearly killed by a drunk driver.

Harder when my grandma was murdered in her home.

Harder then ever.

I looked up and went to my mirror. I looked at myself,carefully. I saw a small girl, with long,wavy brown hair, and brown eyes.

Tori was right. All of them were.

Well if they wanted me to kill myself, that's what they were gonna get.

I ran to the bathroom and pulled out my brother's razor, and sliced my wrists, until I saw dark,crimson blood poor out. I was getting weaker and weaker.

Well Tori, your finally getting what you want,like you always do.

Then I saw darkness.

* * *

Jade's pov

I was speeding in my car, on my way to Cat's house. I dialed her number 10 times! But she didn't pick up! I tried again. Again. Still nothing.

"Come on,Cat!" I said to myself.

Finally, I pull up in front of a 2-story yellow house, I got out of my car, and ran inside.

No one was home.

''CAT!'' I yelled. ''CAT!'' suddenly, I hear a noise, like if someone had fallen down.

Without wasting time, I rush upstairs into Cat's bathroom, and I stop.

There,laying pale in a pool of blood,was Cat.

"CAT!" I cried,running over to her, scooping her in my arms. I shook her and shook her, but got no response. I saw 2 long red scars on each of her wrists.

Cat...no...

* * *

-CAT'S POV-

"Cat,honey?" Can you hear me? Wake up!"

I fluttered my eyes open,and looked around. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a place with all white. The hospital.

I saw my mom,with tears in her eyes, my dad looking at me with concern, and my brother and Jade.

"Cat honey! your alright!" My dad cries.

Jade steps up. For the first time, I see tears in her blue eyes.

"Why,Cat!You almost died!'' Jade cries as she pulls me in a tight embrace.

Maybe I was wrong.I wasn't alone.

* * *

"Cat! your still alive? I was hoping you took my advice and died!" Tori says,approaching with her gang.

''You know what,Tori? You have a problem. You think just cause your pretty and 'talented' make you better than me? You have nothing I want, But I do have something you do have. Great friends. Loving parents. A good family. People I can turn to." I said firmly. I heard gasps all around.

Tori looked shocked. "Who do you think you are! You'll regret it!" Tori cried coming up to me. Jade stepped in.

"Come near her Vega, and I'll snap you like the toothpick you are!" Jade growled.

"And the only thing I regret is listening to you and your mean friends!" I shoot back. I was suddenly filled with courage and dominance. Tori looks at me, her eyes wide.

Her 'friends' looked at her like she was had 2 heads.

"I've had enough of this! Let's go girls!" Tori walked off,but no one followed her. Finally,she lets out a frustrated yell and walks off.

Cheers and claps fled the halls of Holly Wood arts,as everyone smiled at me.

Jade hugged me. "I'm so proud of you,Cat!''

I smiled. ''I'm proud to." Proud that I didn't give in.

* * *

**This goes to all you who have been bullied. don't give up. don't turn to suicide like my cousin did. go out and talk to care. so don't think that nobody cares about you, cause they do. people love you.**

**and to those who do bully others: Lay off. you may find it funny to put someone down or hurt someone's feelings but it's not. and you think it makes you look all 'big and bad' but it makes you look childish and immature. being bully can be deadly. so please don't hurt others.  
**

**And one more thing, if you see someone being bullied,teased or something that makes them feel suicidal or unhappy,stand up for them. reach out to them. make them feel that someone cares.  
**

**Remember, YOU can make the world different, If YOU stop bullying.  
**

**It may sound corny, but it's the truth.  
**

**cause bullying effects people in many ways.  
**

**Thank you.  
**

**God bless. :)  
**


End file.
